ADAPTAÇÃO DE SONHOS DE UMA NOITE DE VERÃO
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: Nem todos os sonhos são especiais, mais as noites de verão sempre encerram um certo encanto... Adaptação da minha peça favorita. Estreando como puck, o duende lesado: contra a vontade é claro , Itachi! Itachi: Mais que merdx! ¬¬


Fanfiction baseada numa obra de William Shakespeare, com os personagens de Naruto que não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto-sama.

**Sonho de uma noite de verão (Adaptado) - Parte I**

**Nos bastidores da Fic:**

Meme:#distribuído os papeis# Calma ia pessoal tem pra todo mundo... esse é pra você... esse é seu... Ô Itachi ô o seu aqui "huhauhauahuah"

**E a lista fica assim...**

**Personagens:**

Helena, apaixonada por Demétrio –Hyuuga Hinata  
Demétrio, noivo de Hérmia – Uzumaki Naruto  
Hérmia, noiva prometida de Demétrio –Haruno Sakura  
Lisandro, verdadeiro amor de Hérmia –Uchiha Sasuke  
Teseu, duque de Atenas –Hatake Kakashi  
Hipólita, rainha das amazonas, noiva de Teseu –Yureei Kurenai  
Egeu, pai de Hérmia –Umino Iruka  
Oberon, rei dos elfos –Jiraira  
Titânia, rainha das fadas –Tsunade  
Puck, duende –Uchiha Itachi(huahuahauhauahua)  
Flor de Ervilha, fada – Lee  
Teia de Aranha, fada – Neji  
Mariposinha, fada –Shino  
Semente de mostarda, fada – Ino

Snug, marceneiro e asno (dessa vez é cobra) –Orochimaru  
Filóstrato, diretor de festas na corte de Teseu. – Pein

Quince, carpinteiro – Deidara

Bottom, tecelão. – Sasori

Flauta, alfaiate - Tobi

Kakashi: Olha só quem diria, eu virei Hokage legal \ 

Sasuke: É, só uma louca como a Andrômeda pra te colocar tão alto #ver o seu papel# Retiro o que disse, #sorrisão# ela tem muito bom gosto. "Sou um dos protagonistas nada de piadas emo legal" #comemora#

Autora: "Quero ver se ele vai fica assim quando eu, coloca ele como Hamet, depois" Ok todos concordam como seus papeis? Ótimo, então podemos começ... #Neji levanta a mão# Neji ouça bem aqui você alem de cego também é mudo, Ok?

Neji: Mais eu não sou ceg...#Meme dar uma flash de câmera em Neji, que começa a tropeça pelos cantos#

Autora: Dizia alguma coisa? #ver Itachi empurrando ate chega perto da Autora#

Itachi: Me explique isso #joga o seu script no chão# Eu peço um papel de destaque e eu viro Puck!?... O.O

Autora: #saindo pela tangente#Todos em seus lugares, vamos começar...

Itachi:#correndo atrás# Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta #abre a porta por onde a Autora saiu e suma tabua de passa-roupa cai em Itachi#

Autora: #do lado da tabua# Owned Itachi e vocês ...

Fiquem com a fic...

O poderoso reino de Konoha, onde começa a nossa historia, era governado pelas firmes mãos de Hatake Kakashi, um ninja de extremo valor que por inúmeras vezes mostrou ser digno de confiança e lealdade. Escolhido pelo conselho para suceder Namikase Minato seu mestre, que reinara antes dele, Kakashi escolheu como companheira com quem dividiria o trono a sacerdotisa mestra do templo do fogo: Yureei Kurenai. A cerimônia seria no dia seguinte, a festa duraria três dias e três noites como rege a tradição.

O clima de festejo tomara conta de toda a população, por toda parte preparativos eram feitos e novas roupas costuradas para a festa, ruas eram enfeitadas e peças ensaiadas para homenagear os governantes.

Iruka pensou muito antes de ir ter com seu velho amigo Kakashi, "Deve esta com mil coisas na cabeça" pensava ele. Mais para esse pai preocupado não havia alternativa. Subiu então as escadarias do palácio determinado. Abrindo as pesadas portas do salão principal, Iruka vislumbra uma cena pouco vulgar:

-"Pouco vulgar pra alguém decente, absolutamente normal para o Kakashi"- Iruka via a cena de Kakahi sentando no trono lendo um livro cuja capa era de uma cena não muito inocente, enquanto mil-e-uma pessoas transitavam pelo salão arrumando a decoração.- Lamento interromper sua leitura meu senhor mais tenho um conselho a lhe perdi- disse Iruka com o mais puro sarcasmo embrulhado de formalidade, que era possível por ele.

-Oh, olá meu amigo, que bons ventos o trazem?-Kakashi olha para Iruka - Gostou da capa? -Pergunta vendo que Iruka não tirava os olhos da tida capa, tentando descobri que diabos de posição era aquela que aquele casal estava-Se chama Kamasutra, um dos meus ninja me trouxe de um país chamado Índia, se quiser depois de dou um exemplar .

-Não obrigado-responde vermelho.

-Tem certeza? eu já ouvir a Anko comentar com a Kure que você tem sido muito pouco "espontâneo" ultimamente, você deveria pensar melhor, você não quer vira corno antes mesmo de se casar não é? -Kakashi percebe haver mais uma pessoa corada alem de Iruka a sua frente- Ah, olá minha adorável aluna, não tinha lhe visto Sakura.

-... (Inner Sakura: SEU PERVETIDO, COMO OUSAR FALA ESSE TIPO DE COISA NA FRENTE DE UMA DAMA!!!!!) Também é bom vê-lo sensei-disse Sakura em um tom tristonho.

Kakashi, é exatamente sobre Sakura que venho lhe falar. Você sabe que como seu pai adotivo, que o senhor Haruno morto em uma missão sem saida descanse em paz, -faz uma pausa- eu prometi a mão de Sakura ao jovem Naruto, com o consentimento dela é claro, mas...

-Mais isso foi quando Sasuke foi dado como morto, por engano, durante uma missão em Suna e...- Kakashi pede que ela pare.

-Claro um garoto bonitinho que é louco por você, mais apesar de não ama-lo, é melhor que fica para titia, garotas são sempre iguais. –disse Kakashi mais para si mesmo, apesar dos outro também ouvirem- Continue Iruka.

-(gota) Bem... como Sakura bem disse foi um engano a declaração da morte do Uchiha, na noite de noivado de minha filha, Sasuke voltou, e invadiu a festa declarando ter descoberto seu amor por Sakura durante sua solidão em Suna. Agora Sakura não quer se casar com Naruto, pois sempre amou Sasuke.-Iruka cerrar os punhos- Mais raios, eu já dei minha palavra a Naruto e como Ninja não posso volta a trás...

-Entendo-diz Kakashi pensativo- também sei que Sakura sempre amou Sasuke e que esse nunca lhe correspondeu, mais sempre sonhei que eles tivessem um final feliz... juntos -os olhos de Sakura brilham – entretanto uma promessa de um Ninja é sagrada e deve ser comprida em nome de sua honra, - Sakura ia retrucar, mais Kakashi pede silencio- Alem do que: "Todo pai terá o direito de matar a própria filha se ela não lhe obedecer" É uma das primeiras leis de Konoha, e nem eu sendo o Hokage posso passar por cima... Então Sakura Haruno lhe dou até a próxima lua nova para voltar atrás na sua decisão, nem um dia mais nem um dia menos. Ou a lei será executada em todo o seu rigor- Sakura começa a chora descontrolada e desesperada corre para fora do Palácio rapidamente.- Eu lamento...-diz Kakashi, como que se desculpando.

-Sakura...-repete Iruka, sendo levado por Kakashi sem resistência que se deliciava falando dos preparativos de sua festa.

-Iruka não fiquei assim, se não for da vontade dos deuses que esse casamento se realize, algo há de acontece que o impeça...

-Você acha?

-Claro-continua Kakashi, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo enquanto andavam-...Agora vamos discutir a minha despedida de solteiro de hoje a noite, você estava responsável pelas dançarinas, espero que tenha escolhido as melhores.-sorrir

-Claro, senhor, sempre o melhor para o Hokage...-diz Iruka sacudindo a cabeça de divertido com a conversa "Você nunca vai mudar Kakashi, nunca!"

No lado de fora do Palácio...

Sakura continua a corre escadaria a baixo, ate que uma mão a puxa para trás de uma pilastra.

-Mais como ousar... Sasuke... - reconhecendo o amado Sakura o abraça feliz- Como é bom ter ver meu amor.

-Digo o mesmo – retribuindo o abraço-Mais o que aconteceu, por que esta chorando?

-Foi terrível, Kakashi não pode fazer nada por mim, e se eu não me casar com Naruto, serei morta! É o que esta na lei.- diz Sakura apavorada.

-Eu sabia que isso provavelmente aconteceria, então fiz outro plano. Lembra que durante o meu desaparecimento fique hospedado na casa do Kage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara?

-Sim...

-Durante esse tempo nos tornamos bons amigos, acho que sou o único que ele tem-disse sorrindo- mais em fim, eu lhe escrevi, e ele concordou em nos dar refugio se fomos para lá, onde as lei de Konoha não tem valor, e nos podemos-nos casar-pega a mão de Sakura- Aceita?

-Sim, com você ate o fim do mundo.

Os dois então combinaram se encontra ali mesmo para fugirem ocultos pela lua nova daquela noite. Se despediram pra cuidar dos preparativos da fuga sem percebem que toda a conversa tinha sido o ouvida por uma terceira pessoa...

-Conheço alguém que vai gostar de saber dessa fuga...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

No templo do fogo sempre houve um sistema de rodízio entre as vinte e sete sacerdotisas que vigiavam o fogo sagrado, cuidando para que sua chama nunca se apagasse. A única que fugia dessa tarefa era a futura sacerdotisa mestra, Hinata Hyuuga aprendiz de Kurenai que seria afastada do posto depois de seu casamento. Apesar de não ser obrigada Hinata dispensou a sacerdotisa de plantão daquela tarde dizendo querer fazer um pedido em oração ao fogo. Mais tudo o que saia de sua boca eram lamentos, de seus olhos lagrimas e de seu coração angustia.

-Porque, por quê?-repetia enquanto suas lagrimas manchavam o mármore do altar.

-Se continuar assim, vais apagar a chama que arde a mais de mil anos, meu futuro marido ficaria furioso.

-Sensei-diz Hinata observando a jovem mulher de olhos carmim que tanto tinha cuidado dela como uma filha- Pode ter coisa pior do que não ser amada?-continuava a chorar enquanto Kurenai, sentada ao pé do altar, a fazia deita a cabeça em seu colo, e acariciava seus cabelos.

-Calma criança, para tudo tem um jeito, e o menino Naruto tem muita sorte de ser amado por tão bela criatura...-diz beijando a testa da aluna.

-Mais que jeito?-diz Hinata se sentando e limpando as lagrimas- Ele vai se casar e eu vou morrer de tristeza.-Hinata olha para o outro lado.

-Pois eu não acho que ele poderá se casar-pega no queixo da garota e a faz olha para ela- caso a noiva não compareça por ter fugido com outro.

-O que? –Hinata parece não acreditar, pois era bom demais para ser verdade.

-É exatamente o que ouviu minha pequena, Sakura e Sasuke fugiram ao anoitece para Suna. Então - faz Hinata se levantar e limpar o resto de lagrimas em seu rosto- Descanse e arrume um vestido bem bonito, pois amanha durante a minha festa terá a missão de conquista um certo loirinho, é uma ordem senhorita - sussurra em seu ouvido com cumplicidade feminina-Agora tenho que ir, muitas coisas para fazer, pouco tempo para falar. Passe bem...Diz a mulher dando um ultimo beijo na garota e rumando para porta.

-Ate logo sensei- disse a garota voltando a sentar desconsertada coma noticia- É uma ótima noticia-disse para se mesma – mais não consigo imagina fica calada enquanto penso o quanto o Naruto-kun sofrerá quando souber que ela fugiu. Eu tenho que conta a ele, só assim poderei me aproxima sem culpa...-terminou por se levantar e ir em direção a casa de Naruto-"Com certeza se sentira agradecido, e talvez reconheça que não era seu destino se casar com Haruno" (_Neji: Ei esse bordão é meu, prima fracassada. Autora: #sob uma aura negra, e estalando os dedos# Sabia que ela é a minha personagem favorita depois da Temari e Kurenai? Neji: Me ferrei TT.TT.Meme: Owned ceginho_)

Enquanto a tarde avançava e a noite se anunciava. O desenrolar de outro fato acontecia no coração da floresta. Onde um poderoso casal tinha um desentendimento, no mínimo incomum...

Jiraya, o rei dos duendes, interrompeu a caminhada de sua esposa, Tsunade a rainha das fadas, há dias estava furioso com ela por não satisfazer seu desejo. Tsunade receba mais oferendas durante o festival de primavera mais se recusava a ceder um pouco do sakê preferido do marido que fazia parte dos presentes do povo de Konoha dados a ela.

-Como pode ser tão avarenta a mulher com quem divido meu leito? -disse pegando seu braço e a fazendo olha para ele.- me dará metade da bebida ou não?

As fadas que acompanhavam Yumi fizeram um círculo em volta da rainha para protegê-la do rei furioso.

-Pela ultima vez esposo meu- disse sarcasticamente- A oferenda foi feita a mim, -bate no peito - então não tenho o dever de lhe dar nada! No próximo ano seja mais gentil com os camponeses em vez de ficar espionado suas camponesas nas águas termais, e talvez tenha mais oferendas.-termina tomando um gole do tão afamado sakê na frente de Jiraya, e em tom provocativo- Alias sabes que só estamos juntos pelo acordo de paz feito entre nossas raças por nossos pais, e por nunca ter sentido meu coração bate mais alto por alguém, mais adoraria-sussurra ao ouvido do rei- ao me apaixonar por outro, lhe pagar com a mesma moeda a sua infidelidade meu senhor. Passar bem - Desaparece então em uma densa cortina de fumaça com suas fadas-acompanhantes.

-Não devia falar tão alto, esta floresta é encantada e seus desejos podem acontecer com os instrumentos certos.-adverte Jiraya a quem já partiu- E será eu a fazer disso realidade.-sorrir para si- Mais aonde estará o mais esperto e traiçoeiro dos meus duendes, para fazer o trabalho sujo por mim?, huahauhuha. Itachi apareça é seu mestre quem chamar...-Ninguém aparece- "Ué? Cadê ele? Autoraaaaaa..."

(Meme: Interrompemos a fic, por problemas técnicos, esperem alguns segundos #toca musiquinha da telefônica#

_Fora da fic..._

_Autora putx da vida como nunca se viu, andando duro pelos bastidores. _

_Autora: ITACHI SEU IMPRESTÁVEL! #batendo na porta do camarim# VAMO LOGO QUE TEMPO É REVIEW E NINGUEM GOSTA DE FIC MUITO GRANDE NÃO!_

_Itachi: Eu me recuso a sair vestindo isso T.T_

_Meme: É melhor do que pelado._

_Itachi: Acredite, sua chata metida à narradora, "isso" e nada é quase a mesma coisa..._

_Autora: Quer sabe cansei, ou você sai daí ate eu contar três ou eu chamo o Enzan com as fangirls do Penhasco. É 1, 2..._

_Itachi: #envergonhado# Pronto, pronto já sair._

_Autora: Ficou binhito hein? então vamos logo #empurrando Itachi# Tem muita gente esperando._

_Itachi sobre no palco e... #câmera mostra micro-tunica grega que Itachi usava, que mal chegava aos joelhos, mostrando suas... belas pernas...#_

_Leitoras mais assanhadas da platéia: EITA COXÃO-DURO, E LÁ EM CASA, GOSTOSO..._

_Itachi:#vermelho de dar inveja a pimentão# Eu n-não v-vou continuar com isso, não mesmo#tenta fugir do palco#_

_Autora: A cê vai sim #com o Taco de Basebol na mão# Ah se vai..._

_Itachi: De novo não TT.TT..._

_Meme: Obrigado a todos por esperarem... Daremos então continuidade a fic...)_

-Itachi, apareça seu imprestável!-ver uma estrela cadente colidir com uma arvore.-bancando a estrelinha cadente em serviço?, que bonito...-continuar sarcástico se aproximando do duende de cara enterrada na arvore - se recomponha tenho um trabalhinho pra você...

Itachi se levantar batendo a poeira da túnica.

- Quero que vá buscar, o mais rápido possível, o suco de amor-perfeito. Sabe aquela flor de três cores que há por todo o bosque?

-Sim, conheço, mais por que a quer velho?

-Aparentemente minha querida Tsunade acha que qualquer um é melhor do que eu, para se apaixonar, então vamos ver como reage, quando você –aponta para Itachi- derramar algumas gotas do sumo do amor-perfeito, que é mágico, em seus olhos adormecidos, fazendo com que ao acordar, se apaixone pelo primeiro...

-Sapo asqueroso que encontrar, legal!- exclama fazendo cara de maníaco do mal, mais ver a cara de Jiraya que dizia "O que você tem contra sapos?"- Me desculpe senhor foi o habito - coça a cabeça.

- Enfim, seja Leão, Ganso ou touro! Pode até ser uma mosca...Ela vai se apaixonar pelo primeiro ser que encontrar! Agora vá, enquanto dá para enxergar, que está é noite de lua nova!

Itachi saiu rapidamente, queria logo colocar em pratica o divertido plano do mestre, enquanto ele sai, Jiraya afofou a grama e se sentou para espera a continuação do espetáculo que planejava. Inesperadamente começou a ouvir vozes, muito incomum para essa época, onde poucos humanos ousavam adentra a floresta onde reinava a escuridão. O rei então desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça para melhor observar os visitantes sem assustá-los.

Sim Hinata realmente contara a Naruto sobre o plano de fuga, agora lá estava ele correndo pela floresta amaldiçoando o nome de Sasuke por roubar sua noiva. Hinata corria em seu encalço, como um cão sem dono em busca de aconchego. (_Kiba: Acreditem não há nada mais triste no mundo TT.TT Autora: Meme, tira os vila-latas da sala, tão me atrapalhando ¬¬ #Meme enxotando Kiba e Akamaru com uma vassoura# Assim é bem melhor )_

-Hinata - Naruto para e se vira para ela- sei que você me ama e acredite – pega sua mão na dele - se eu podesse manda em meu coração adoraria te-la como senhora soberana dele, mais infelizmente não é assim. Então, por favor, volte pra a vila, seu pai há de esta preocupado. E quanto mim - se vira de costas novamente – não deixarei que um Uchiha manche minha honra roubando minha noiva... Adeus- continuar a caminhar floresta a dentro.

Enquanto Hinata ajoelhava deixando suas lagrimas correrem soltas.

-Naruto-kun...-esse lamentou emocionado comovera alguém que decidira realiza mais um desejo aquela noite. Hinata agora limpara suas lágrimas e continuava a andar, à toa, a procura de Naruto.

-Chefe - diz um recém chegado duende- aqui esta o que me pediu.

-Ótimo, mais agora temos uma pequena mudança de planos, meu rapaz -diz ele dividindo o líquido do frasco que Itachi trouxera em dois - Enquanto vou atrás de Tsunade derramar o encanto nos seus olhos, quero que vás e despeje esse suco encantado nos olhos de uma outra pessoa.

-Outro? você pede cada coisa estranha, mais bem - esfrega as mãos, feliz - quem será minha vitima?

- Imagine que uma linda jovem dizia palavras de amor a um moço e ele nem ligou. Ela o seguiu pelo bosque, e o tal sem vergonha, bem-vestido mas de gênio ruim, a deixou sozinha.

- Largada à própria sorte num bosque cheio de feras? Isso não é o melhor jeito de se trata uma senhorita... "Larga depois de uma noitada no motel, por ser muito fácil a garota. Vá lá mais em uma floresta..." (_Platéia feminina: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Machista, #jogam tomates e pedras em Itachi que as manda para outra dimensão com o poder do seu Sharigan# Autora: Que isso gente, eu não quero sujar o meu palco de sangue! Pelo menos não ainda )_

- Mais me deixe explica o que deve fazer... Encontre o casal o mais rápido possível. Quando o jovem estiver descansando, verifique se a linda senhorita vai estar por perto. Na certa ela terá seguido o rapaz. Só então, e com muito cuidado, derrame o suco nos olhos dele e diga as palavras de efeito. Com a nossa ajuda, essa moça terá toda a felicidade que deseja!

Itachi adorou a nova vingança e enquanto ele saía correndo a procurar o rapaz bem-vestido, Jiraya saia atrás de sua esposa fugida.

Cansada por tanto andar ao luar e sonolenta pela bebida Tsunade decidiu repousar um pouco. Sua cama era toda enfeitada por flores perfumadas e de várias cores. Do alto, como uma cortina, desciam dois mantos de hera adornados por rosas aveludadas, presos aos cantos por buquês de violetas. De longe seu marido a observava esperando o momento certo para agir

- Cuidem bem do meu sono – Ela recomendava às fadas, com a voz mais doce do mundo. – Espantem os insetos das rosas e os morcegos horríveis que voam por aí. Peçam à coruja que pare de piar enquanto durmo.

Bocejando, pediu que as fadas cantassem. 

As fadas, fazendo um grande círculo em volta da cama da rainha, cantavam em voz melodiosa:

"Insetos, besouros, largatos e ratos,  
corujas, morcegos, cobras e sapos, escorpiões, mariposas e até largatos,  
bicho rabudo, sem rabo, sem chifre ou chifrudo,  
nem chegue a raposa  
ou mesmo de manso o macaco e o ganso,  
para fora, se mandem, ai vai um feitiço!  
Durma, rainha, como um bebê,  
Amanhã, acordarás muito bem.  
Venha, passarinho, cante rouxinol para a alteza dormir bem..."

Finalmente a rainha caiu em sono profundo e suas fadas decidiram se manda...

-IHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU, LIVRES!... –corriam felizes pela floresta afora (_...Todos bem sozinho, levando doces para vovozinha... #Sasuke para de canta confuso, com todos olhando ele# Que foi? eu adoro essa musica ...#olhinhos brilhando#Autora: Nada, nada "Emo"...)_

Aproveitando fuga em massa da comitiva da rainha, Jiraya decide agir, derrama o sumo nos olhos da esposa e declama o feitiço:

"Urso, gato ou leão,  
seja o bicho que for,  
amará de paixão!"

-Quero só ver sua nova paixão minha dama, algo me diz que será hilariante.-Desaparece novamente para ver se Itachi fizera seu trabalho corretamente. Algo também lhe dizia que teria problemas essa noite.

Enquanto isso um certo plano de fuga não estava dando certo...

-Sasuke é impressão minha ou já é quinta ou sexta vez que passamos por essa mesma arvore? (Inner Sakura: ADMITA SEU BAKA, VOCÊ VEZ A GENTE SE PERDE)

-Realmente não sei o que acontece, ate parece que as arvores mudaram de lugar, acredite em mim querida.

-Eu acredito - abraça Sasuke por trás- você sempre conhecera essas trilhas melhor do que mingúem. Mais não faria diferença não conseguiríamos encontra o caminho mesmo, esta muito escuro.

-Tem razão, acho melhor descansarmos...Amanhã, com o raiar do sol, encontraremos a trilha.

Então estenderam seus mantos sobre a grama macia e se deitaram sobre eles, adormecendo rapidamente pela exaustiva caminhada.

-"Um jovem bem-vestido, a dormir perto de uma linda moça...", relembrava as palavras do rei, um certo duende que passava por perto. Parando na entrada da clareira, Itachi via lá o jovem bem-vestido adormecido. E, mas adiante, a linda jovem que Jiraya descrevera.

- Putz...que sorte! – exclamou, orgulhoso de si, se aproximando mais dos jovens- "Hum... o jovem realmente é bonito, ate parece alguém que eu conheço, mais não me lembro quem (_Meme: Otário se olha no espelho abacate maduro_). Mais a garota não é nada de mais com esse cabelo de algodão-doce, não sei o que impressionou tanto o Jiraya nela. Enfim, trabalho é trabalho, vamos lá"- destampando o frasco.- em breve vocês serão um belo casal de pombinhos.../.\

Continua...

Autora: Pois é, minha intuição estava certa, (e como poderia estar errada, já que quinta fiz um teste na faculdade e descobri que sou do tipo Intuição introvertida) #leitores preparam suas pedras# e eu não fiz nem uma linha sequer de Cruzeiro Ninja essa semana ...#rapidamente, antes que as pedras jogadas pelos leitores a atingisse, ela puxa uma corda do palco e sobe enquanto um contra-peso desce em seu lugar#

Itachi: #estando dentro do contra-peso recebe as pedradas# AIIIIIIIIII. Ta ficando pior cada dia...

Autora: #sentada na sustentação dos holofotes# Continuando Cruzeiro acabar em breve, dois capítulos no maximo, então tenho que encontra outra coisa para fazer. É seu sei que é muitoo clichê fazer parodia de "Sonhos de uma noite de verão", acho que ela só perde em adaptações para o "avarento' de Charles Dickens, mais esse eu também adoro #olhinhos Brilhando# quem sabe eu faço uma por natal? #fica pensativa#

A e mais uma coisinha alguém ai gosta de Rurouni Kenshin, vulgo Samurai X, é que eu abri a franquia de "Você pergunta e os personagens respondem" e eu quero gente perguntando.

Npn (Nota para a minha narradora): Eu estava com muita pressa, (é moda esse tipo de fic, alguém podia pegar antes se eu demorasse) então eu me decidir por ele, espero que não se importe, ah e levei você e o Itachi pra lá

É isso beijos e ate...


End file.
